Finally
by Crystalangel554
Summary: So, Natsu finally found Igneel and all hell breaks loose. I suck at summary so just click away if you don't like Gratsu. I'll try not to add too much. This is also my first story so it might suck, a lot. Warning: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"YATA! LUCYYYYYYY! I FOUND AN EASY JOB WHICH HAS A REWARD OF ONE MILLION JEWELS!" a certain pink hair dragon slayer shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Can't you see-" the blonde's eyes widen.

"ONE MILLION JEWELS?!" she exclaimed and her eyes started sparkling. "Imagine what I can do with all those jewels!" and she started to imagine clothes and food and more clothes.

"Give me that!" she yelled and snatched the paper away.

"Work as a maid in a café….no hitting anyone if they try to flirt…..and GUYS ONLY?!" she shouted.

Natsu snatched the paper back. "What? Really? I didn't see that part." He was too busy focusing on the reward and had missed the small texts.

"Hmm, well you can always dress as a guy! You're already a tomboy!" he exclaimed with a grin.

A vein popped in Lucy's forehead "Yeah, EXCEPT I HAVE A HUGE CHEST AND I AM NOT A TOMBOY!"

Natsu thought for a while "Are you sure? You look and act like a tomboy to me! But the chest….I can always burn them off!" he suggested with his fist on fire.

Lucy screamed and hid under a table. "NO WAY!"

Natsu tsked and turned away with the paper "Fine~ But I'm still going!"

"Oh~ You wanna dress up like a maid, Natsu? How cute!" Mira chirped in happily.

"Huh? Oh right, dress up as a maid? It must have been a mistake! I guess they didn't know it was 'waiter'!" he smiled and gave Mira the paper so she could chop it.

"Alright, have a safe trip~" she sang and waved goodbye.

"Bye everyone!" Natsu yelled.

"Mira, it may have NOT been a mistake. You just sent Natsu to his worst nightmare…" Lucy said, crawling out from under the table.

"Oh….Opps~" she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

* * *

"W-why must that…place be…so…far away?" Natsu managed to ask in between vomits.

"Aye~ Come on Natsu, only two more hours!" Happy encouraged.

"ONLY?!" he yelled before sticking his head out of the window to puke out his lunch again. One day he swear, he will most definitely die on a train.

-(2 hours later)-

"YESS! I'M FINALLY OF THAT…..THAT EVIL THING!" Natsu exclaimed and started running towards north where the café was.

"Aye! Wait for me, Natsu!" the exceed yelled and flew after him.

"Why would there be a café out here in the woods?" Natsu asked but the question was quickly forgotten when they detected the smell of food.

"FOOD!" they shouted in unison as they run towards the smell.

Soon, a café came into view and all was good. There was just one tiny problem: the café was PINK! Bright, hot PINK!

"W-what is THIS?!" Natsu asked in shock.

Happy just float there with a shock expression. "Holy fish…"

Suddenly, they saw the door open to reveal Bob, the guild master of Blue Pegasus.

"Oh? Natsu, are the mage who accepted my request?" he asked in a tone which freaks Natsu out.

"…Can I say no?"

"Oh Natsu! You always have a sense of humor!" Bob exclaimed and clapped his hands together.

Just then, realization hit him. "WAIT! D-does that mean.." he swallowed a rather huge spit, "The maid thing wasn't a mistake?!"

"Oh, of course not! This is a café for gay people like me!" was the answer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Natsu's scream could be heard all the way to Himalaya mountain.

* * *

"I have to wear THIS?!" Natsu asked, referring to the black lace dress in front of him.

"Yes~ Or do you prefer pink? Personally, I think black suits you well but pink would look good on you too!" Bob said, voicing out his thought.

"NO! Isn't there any less revealing outfit for guys?" Natsu asked and started to search around for that outfit. Sadly, not one could be found.

"This is a café for gays! No one working here should be wearing any manly things! Of course unless they have a body suited for it!" he informed.

"I have a body suit for a manly uniform! I don't wanna wear that dress!" Natsu protested.

Bob took a look at his body "Hmm, no. You have a body suit for a dress! Now, quickly put it on!"

"But-"

"No buts! Hurry up!"

* * *

"Come out, Natsu! I'm sure you look fabulous!" Bob called from outside the bathroom.

"NO."

"Come on out~ Or I'll cut your reward." Bob threatened.

He didn't want to come out, but he HAD to. Without the reward he wouldn't have enough money to last him for the next few months.

"Come on, for the reward!" Natsu encouraged himself and opened the door.

Bob and the other workers in the back stared at him in surprise.

"What? I told you I would look bad in-" he was cut off by a guy who was not bad looking.

"Go out with me, Natsu-chan!" he demanded and put his arm around the dragon slayer.

"Wha-"

"No, go out with ME!" another guy yelled.

Soon, he was surrounded by thousands of guys asking him to go out with them.

"HELP! BOB!" Natsu desperately tried to push them all away. Sadly, he was overpowered and he didn't want to burn them in case his reward got cut off.

"Alright, everyone back to work! Leave Natsu alone!" Bob commanded.

The guys groaned but backed off anyway, revealing Natsu who was scared out of his wit.

"Why me?" he asked himself over and over again.

* * *

"Over here!"

"No, take my order first!"

Natsu wasn't sure where to go anymore. Everyone wanted him to take their order.

"HELP!" he cried but it was useless. The cry was drowned out by the demands.

Some guy even dropped his fork on purpose and told him to pick it up. He didn't know why though, was his back broken or something? Or maybe he had a fever since his face turned red when he bended down.

-(1 hour later)-

He was exhausted and sighed in relived when he looked at the clock. Two more hours until the nightmare end.

There was lesser customer now but it was still tiring. So far, twenty guys had asked him out and five tried to jump him. He was fast enough get away from them though.

Just then, he caught a scent. Not just any scent, it was the scent of someone he had been trying to find for many years. He followed it and found that he was walking towards a man with red hair.

He stopped right beside the guy causing him to look up.

"Do you need…." The man trilled off when he saw Natsu.

"Natsu, what the hell are you wearing?"

Natsu then started to cry like how he did in edolas when he saw Lisanna. "IGNEEL IT IS YOU!" and he jumped onto him, knocking him over.

* * *

This is my first story and I'm sure I'll regret posting it in the next few days. So how was it? I know I'm a really bad speller so you don't have to rub it in. Please review and tell me what I can improve on. I'll add some gratsu later in the chapters so please be patient.

-Crystal out!


	2. Gay guys and reward

**I own nothing except for the plot! Yay for the plot!**

* * *

(Igneel's POV)

"Holy shi-" I yelled before crashing to the floor with my son on top of me. This is embarrassing.

"IT REALLY IS YOU!" he yelled and hugged me tighter.

"Yes, it's really me. Can you get off me now?" I asked him. I do NOT like to be shown affection. I am the master of fire and the toughest dragon around, if anyone saw this, down goes my reputation.

He grinned sheepishly and stood up.

"Sorry, but I was just so happy! Where have you been? No wait! What were you doing? Oh! Have you seen Metalicana or Grandine? I met their-"

"Woah, woah, woah! One question at a time!" I said and smiled. He hadn't changed one bit over the years.

"Natsu! Don't flirt with anyone on the job!" a voice suddenly said.

I turned around and saw that it was….How am I supposed to describe it? IT was fat and wearing make- up. It had wings and is wearing something pink which looks horrible. It also had hair in every place but the head. I really do not understand humans.

Natsu immediately jumped in front of me with his fist on fire. "I WASN'T FLIRTING! I WAS TALKING TO MY DA-" he was cut off by me.

"DAME!" I blurted out the first word that came to mind, attracting unwanted attentions from others.

"Dame? What's that?" that thing asked.

"I-it's a new language for friend!" I lied.

It looked at me suspiciously and smiled. A smile which sent shivers down my spine. And I've seen many, many horrible things before without feeling even a hint of fear.

"No, it's n-" Natsu tried to protest but I covered his mouth.

"You see, I'm from another country and I've been teaching him my language. He just REALLY, REALLY likes to learn new things." I explained with a straight face.

Natsu seems to finally understand and nodded.

"Oh I see! Well then, you should teach him later. He's working right now!" that horrible thing said and flew away. How did those tiny wings hold him up?

(Bob's POV)

_He's lying. Gray once told me that Natsu hates to learn! Or maybe Gray's lying? Oh~ My head hurts, I'll go take a beauty nap, then I'll start thinking! _I thought and flew to the back. I set up a room there just in case I needed a nap!

I opened the bright pink door to reveal a room with pink walls and a pink bed with stuff toys. Oh, how I LOVE pink! I then slowly flew towards the bed and flopped down on it.

Once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

(Natsu's POV)

"Igneel, why did you lie? He was a nice guy!" I asked him. I really don't get it, if I were a fire breathing dragon I'll tell everyone and brag in their faces!

He sighed "I just can't, I'm not allowed to tell you why. Just go along with it." He answered.

I pouted and looked down. Doesn't he trust me? I'm his son! He should tell me everything, that's how things work, right?

Just then, I felt a hand patting me on my head. I looked up and saw Igneel smiling down at me. Slowly, I began to smile too.

"Trust me, someday I'll tell you." He promised.

I grinned, knowing that he would never break his promises.

"Now, can you tell me why you're wearing a dress? And what in Earthland is that _thing_ from just now?" he asked.

"Well.." I started to explain "I thought that when I accept this job, I would need to dress up as a waiter and not a maid. I thought it was a mistake when writing..Besides, the reward was BIG! But now I know why.."

He nodded "Okay, but what was that _thing_ that was talking to us earlier? Is it a new kind of monster? Are humans finally associating with monsters?"

I sweat dropped. How am I supposed to explain that?

"Y-you see, that _thing_ was a man! He looked like that because there're some men who wanted to be a woman but can't because they're men and.." Igneel decided to cut me off.

"So, he's gay?"

Sometimes, I forgot he was wiser than me.

"Yeah, pretty much!" I nodded.

Just then, I heard a bell rang from somewhere. A voice was heard from somewhere "_Everyone, shift is over! I repeat, shift is over! You can go home now!"_

I sighed in relief. FINALLY! Now to get my reward~ I laughed and followed that guy's scent. I heard footsteps behind me which I assumed was Igneel.

The scent leads me to a large bright pink door. _What the hell? _I gasped in horror. What kind of door is this?! I wouldn't mind if it was just normal pink, but this is WAY too bright!

I heard the footsteps stopped behind me and I turned around to find a horrified Igneel.

"SHIELD YOUR EYES!" I shouted and covered my eyes with my hands.

(Bob's POV)

I cracked opened one eye. I sat up from my comfy bed and rubbed my eyes. What just woke me up? It sounded like someone shouting 'Shield your eyes'.

I put on my bunny slippers and walked towards the door. I cracked opened it slowly and gently, like a gay man would and saw Natsu and that red hair guy. They were both covering their eyes. Why would they do that? My door is fabulous!

I let out a soft cough to inform them I was there. I saw Natsu opening a crack in his fingers before putting his hands down. The red hair guy just slowly put his hand down and acted like nothing had happened.

"Why are you two here?" I asked.

Natsu stepped forward and held out his hand "I finished the job! Where's my reward?"

I clapped my hands in happiness and told them to wait. I flew inside the room and picked up an envelope and a camera.

"Why would you need a camera?" Natsu asked from outside.

I didn't answer and flew back to the door.

"Hey, I asked you a question just now! Why do you-" I snapped a picture of him in the dress before shoving the envelope in his hands and smiled.

"Well, I needed to take a picture of you! You look absolutely fabulous!" I complimented him.

(Natsu's POV)

D-did he just took a picture of me in a dress? HE JUST TOOK A PICTURE OF ME IN A DRESS!

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID GAY BASTARD!" I yelled and chased him around the room, trying to destroy the camera.

(Igneel's POV)

I watched as Natsu chased the gay guy. Well, I kind of blame myself for his temper. I might have snapped at some dragons when they happened to pass by where I was a few years back. Natsu was there too.

It ended up with my burning the forest down. I had to get that stupid dragon to Grandine and got yelled at for burning him together with Natsu. At least I none of them died. She worries too much.

* * *

**I uploaded two stories in one day! :D I would continue writing but I'm too tired. Sorry for any mistakes, like I said I'm too tired. Oh, I finally figured out how to use the line thing. Yay!**


	3. What Happy has been doing

**Sadly, I still own nothing but the plot. At least I have the plot :D**

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

Damn that stupid gay guy. How did he even fly THAT fast anyway? I'm surprise he can even float! I failed to get the camera and now he's going to frame that picture and put it in his room! I swear if he ever stalks me I will kill him.

I was currently walking to the train station with Igneel walking beside me. I was back in my normal and MANLY clothes. Although, I can't help but to feel like I forgot something. Hmm, what could it be?

I took my bag off my shoulder and checked to see if everything was inside.

Water? Check.

Food? Check.

Wallet? Check.

Reward? Check.

That's weird everything's in my bag. Maybe it was just my imagination. Oh, I know! I could ask Happy!

…No wait! HAPPY!

"Gaah! Turn back! Turn back!" I yelled and ran back towards the café.

"Hey Natsu!" a suddenly voice greeted beside me.

"Not now! I'm searching for Ha-" I stopped and slowly turned my head to the side. "HAPPY!" I yelled and hugged him.

**(Happy's POV)**

"Natsu, you forget about me too much!" I complained and hugged him back.

"Sorry! Where were you?" he asked me.

"Oh, just wandering around~" I replied.

**_Flashback_**

_I was clicking away on my camera. Natsu in a dress is priceless, aye! Just then, he bent down to pick up something, showing off his underwear._

_CLICK._

_Gray is going to LOVE this._

**_Flashback over_**

I giggled at the memory. But then I notice someone standing behind him. He looks mean, I hope he likes cats!

"Natsu, who's that behind you?" I asked.

Natsu turned his head back and grinned. "That's Igneel!"

My jaw dropped open. WHAT?! He found Igneel?! B-but I thought he was a dragon! What if he's actually a bad guy in disguise?!

"Natsu! Are you sure that's Igneel? You said he was a dragon!" I asked. He should really make sure. Good thing I'm always here with my smartness!

"Oh yeah..but he smells and talks just like Igneel!" he defended.

I stare at him suspiciously and flew over to him. He was looking at me like he had never seen a flying cat before. I thought dragons were supposed to be wise!

"Who are you?" he suddenly asked me. I squeaked...umm...I mean coughed and flew behind Natsu. I wasn't scared! I was just looking out for him.

"That's Happy! I found him a few years ago! He was just an egg then." Natsu answered for me.

The man nodded his head and walked towards me. Oh my gosh! Is he gonna kill me? Strangle me? Waahhh! I don't want to die yet!

But instead of killing me, he just patted me on my head. I guess he really is Igneel.

**(Igneel's POV)**

A blue cat? Interesting, weird thing just loves following Natsu around.

"Alright! Let's go home~ Happy, fly me home." Natsu ordered the cat, whose name I guess is named Happy.

"Nani?! But Natsu, I'm just a small blue flying cat and Magnolia is so far away!" Happy protested.

Hmm, right…" Natsu said and suddenly turned towards me, "Igneel, fly us home."

I knocked him on his head "I'm not your transportation!"

His face turned green and he covered his mouth with his hands. "Please don't say that word…" he mumbled.

So, his weakness is transportation? Kind of ironic since I use to fly him to places on my back.

"Natsu, aren't I kind of like a transportation?" I asked him.

He shivered and let out an awkward laugh "O-of course not! You're my dad! Right Happy?"

"Aye!"

I shook my head at both of them. Humans are hard to understand.

*30 minutes of walking to the train station later*

**(Natsus POV)**

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. Here comes! _I thought and bent over in pain. I could feel my lunch resurfacing. Kind of weird cause the last time I ate was three hours ago! And I could have sworn I vomited out everything in the last train ride.

I really, really HATE my stomach. I'm not even on the train yet! I seriously couldn't take it anymore and tried to sneak away. Who needs to go back home anyway? I'll be fine camping here.

Sadly, Igneel disagree and is now dragging me into the train.

"NOOOOOO! LET ME GO! STRANGER LADY, HELP ME!" I yelled and grabbed onto a random lady.

She shrieked and kicked me away. She sure can kick.

"NOOO-" my scream was cut short when my stomach decided to throw my lunch out of its house and into my mouth.

"W-why…?" I asked the other two sitting on the other side.

"Because I wanna see the guild and Carla again, aye!" Happy answered. "Besides~" he added, "Don't you wanna see Gray again?"

I sometimes REALLY hate that cat.

"Gray?" I heard Igneel asked. Oh yeah, I hadn't told him about Gray yet.

"H-he's-" I was cut short by my stomach again.

"He's Natsu's boyfriend!" Happy explained for me. He's helpful but annoying sometimes. Lucy said it was because he got it from me, but what did she mean? I'm not annoying.

I couldn't see it, but I think Igneel raised an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend? I never thought you were like that." He said. The good news was he doesn't sound disappointed.

I could only nod before sticking my head out the window and letting it rip. When did I have eggs?

**(Normal POV)**

As Natsu was puking out his guts, Igneel was asking Happy about Gray. So far, he didn't seem to like him.

Happy was desperately trying to make Gray seem like the best guy in the world but was failing. He eventually gave up and sighed. He hoped Igneel would like Gray, he wanted Natsu to continue going out with him so he could have his alone time.

He likes spending time with Natsu and all but he needs his space.

* * *

**Yay~ Finally some Gratsu :D I know I'm not sticking to their characters very well(especially Igneel) but I'm new at this. Besides, it wouldn't be funny that way.(I'm assuming this is funny) I have so many things to type but now I can't remember any of them. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**


	4. Author's note(Just read it please)

**Hi everyone! I know you're sad that this isn't another chapter but I have to tell you all something...I don't have anymore ideas for this story! So that's why I haven't been updating. I know, I know, I could get Igneel to meet Gray but I don't know what to do after that! Can you all be nice enough to give me some ideas? Pretty please with extra cream and sprinkles?**


	5. Explanation

**Hi everyone~ I know, I know, it's been a while since I've updated! But I have a perfectly good reason! The truth is, I've lost inspiration for this story! I should've think more into the story before deciding to post it…*sigh* But all your reviews kept me going! So please keep reviewing! Oh and I'll also stop using POVs now….I don't like writing like that!**

* * *

"ATTENTION ALL PASSANGERS, PLEASE GET OFF THE TRAIN AS THIS IS THE LAST STOP FOR THE DAY. THANK YOU." The conductor of the train announced through a small speaking in side each cabin.

"Yay~ I can finally get off that train! My butt was getting numb." Happy said happily.(Haha, see what I did there?)

"I would hate to see how you would react to camping in a volcano then." Igneel said with an unconscious Natsu on his shoulder, looking like a sack of potato.

"He's pretty light, eh?" the blue exceed asked, landing on the man/dragon's head without permission.

"Yes. But enough with talking about his weight, where is the guild located at?" Igneel asked, ever the impatient dragon. Of course, saying that to his face will get you a beating worse than when you kick Erza and while eating her cake in front of her.

"Follow me!" Happy said and started flying towards the guild.

Igneel followed closer behind with a bored look, making the cat very uncomfortable with the silence. So, he decided to try and have a conversation with the dragon. But before he opened his mouth, he prayed to all Gods out there that the man doesn't eat him.

"S-so...I thought you're supposed to be a dragon!" Happy said, looking a little nervous.

"And who says I'm not?" Igneel gave him a glare.

'_S-scary…' _ the cat thought and tried to continue the conversation. "So dragons have a human form?"

The dragon/man rolled his eyes, "No. This," he gestured to his whole body, "is a magic accident."

"Eh?" the exceed tilted his head a little in confusion. "Magic accident?"

"You see.."

**(Flashback time~)**

_Igneel was just lying around in the forest, he found not long ago, and enjoying the warmth the sun was giving. But right when he was about to doze off, a couple of voices suddenly started talking._

_"Y-you have no idea how badly my wife shout! She was like: "You are so dead!" and I was like: "Shut up and make me a sandwich!" before collapsing on the couch!" a man's voice laughed and another man's voice joined soon after._

_The great fire dragon sniffed the air for any weapons but could only smell some alcohol and some other weird things. _

_He got curious and did the worst thing a dragon can do, he made his way over to the humans to try and see what the weird smell was. Hey,, cut the dragon some slack, the last time he had fun was months ago!_

_He walked over to where the men were and saw that both of them had long since passed out on the forest floor with bottles of beers surrounding them. Igneel almost face pawed.(Facepalm but with paws)_

_"Idiots.." he muttered under his breath when something caught his eyes. He got a little closer to them and saw something pink was sticking out form one of the man's pocket. If he could, he would raise an eyebrow. _

_He used his claw to carefully take the thing out of the man's pocket. However, right when he got the thing out, the man's arm suddenly started moving around like he was being attacked by something, making the dragon drop the object on his snout. It's cork came loose, letting the weird liquid inside spill on him._

_Before he knew it, a bright light was surrounding him and he felt really tired. Although, being the stubborn he was, he fought the urge to fall asleep and actually succeeded. But when he opened his eyes, everything looked bigger and he felt way lighter. _

_He then looked down at his paws, only to see human hands. "…Someone's gonna have to die today."_

**(End of flashback time~)**

Happy sweat dropped, "O-oh…Hey look! The guild is coming into view!"

Indeed, the building was only a few more metres away from them.

"What? Really?" Natsu suddenly raised his head up.

"Natsu? You were awake this whole time?" Igneel raised an eyebrow. Hey! He finally got eyebrows, maybe being a human wasn't that bad after all.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to carry me." The dragon slayer gave him his famous grin before falling on the ground.

"I'm not your transportation." The man/dragon growled.

"Of course not, I hate transportation! You're more like…a human happy that can't fly!"

All he earned was a punch on the head.

* * *

**Tada! New chapter! I kow it's short but come on! I'm tired! I posted a new chapter for "Those little moments" yesterday and I want a break now. Oh by the way, thank you to all the reviewers and I forgot my disclaimer at the top so, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. But aren't you people glad that I finally decided to get my lazy butt to do something? :D Haha, get it? I finally get my lazy butt to write a new chapter for Finally...What? Not funny? I know...THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
